Rozmowy trumienne 3: o duszy
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Trzecia część Rozmów trumiennych więcej Seva, więcej Tonks, więcej podsyconej różnymi środkami elokwencji. Tym razem dyskurs na temat duszy. Potępionej zwłaszcza...


Cóż. Z jednych, niewinnych „Rozmów trumiennych" wyszła trylogia perwersyjno-uduchowiona. Czytajcie i osądźcie. I wiecie – bez komentarzy usycham.

ROZMOWY TRUMIENNE III: O DUCHU

_Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu_

I wtedy mnie...  
– Ugryzł.  
– Dyrektorze. Duchy nie gryzą.  
– Cóż, poniekąd masz rację... Ale jakoś się spodziewałem, że to powiesz. Aż cię nie poznaję. Miałeś okazję i nie oskarżyłeś go o napaść? Przywykłem już zresztą, że ktoś cię gryzie...  
– No tak - Tonks, Lupin, sumienie...  
– A to akurat zupełnie niepotrzebnie.  
– Czyżby?  
– Owszem. Więc mówisz...  
– Nie pogryzł mnie. Ale próbował, jakże by inaczej.  
– No, teraz brzmisz jak ten ty którego znamy i kochamy... Tak mniej więcej cię ugryzł jak Remus onegdaj?  
– Och, skądże. Próbował zabrać się do tego znacznie bardziej fachowo. Jak przystało na...  
– Severusie...  
– Tak, wiem, Dyrektorze. De mortuis aut bene aut nihil. Więc - jak przystało na tak zdolnego za życia animaga. Czy to określenie pana zadowala?  
– Na pewno jest bardziej stosowne niż to, którego zwykłeś używać. Pomimo wyrzutów.  
– Z całym szacunkiem, to nie pana próbował pogryźć duch.  
– Z całym szacunkiem, drogi chłopcze, czy nie moglibyśmy jednak przejść na ty?  
– Dyrektorze. Może i leżałem w trumnie, popijając Ognistą przez słomkę, kiedy ten zdechły kundel... Znaczy, pośmiertny cień wspaniałego czarodzieja pojawił się i rzucił do moich łydek. Ale to nie oznacza, że jestem nietrzeźwy bądź rozmiękczony psychicznie.  
– Zatem zostajemy przy „panu Dyrektorze" i „drogim Severusie". No cóż... Gdybym był bardziej rozmiękły psychicznie, pomyślałbym, że na trzeźwo nie lubisz mnie wystarczająco. Ale, ale. Byłeś sobie zupełnie trzeźwy, leżałeś zupełnie normalnie w trumnie, kiedy zupełnie znienacka rzucił się na ciebie duch Syriusza Blacka?  
– Zupełnie odeszłego z tego świata.  
– Właśnie. Jak widać, zmienił zdanie. Ciekawe, co też mogło go do tego skłonić... Masz może jakieś – przypuszczenia?  
– Przypuszczać, to on na mnie atak przypuścił, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Zresztą, nigdy nie potrzebował pretekstu.  
– Ale też nigdy w tym celu nie wracał aż z zaświatów... Co jest, nota bene, nie takie łatwe... Jakaś hipoteza?  
– Pan tu jest największym czarodziejem świata.  
– Ja tu jestem tylko starym, omszałym satyrem, może jeszcze nie obleśnym, ale łasym na atrakcyjne plotki, a takich ostatnio nie brak... Coś mówią o jakimś namiętnym romansie Śmierciożercy i Aurorki...  
– Brzmi jak tytuł bestsellera, nic dziwnego, że o tym mówią...  
– Opowiadają, że pewien były nauczyciel OPCM-u pragnie wyzwać na krwawy pojedynek jakiegoś Mistrza Eliksirów...  
– To JA o niczym bardziej nie marzę - zabić, włóczyć jego pohańbione zwłoki dookoła Hogwartu... Trzeba się wpisać na jakąś listę?  
– Severusie.  
– Może i coś tam ten - cień pośmiertny naszego skundlonego utraconego, tak może być? - wykrzykiwał, zanim zamienił się w niedorobionego psa Baskerville'ów i wsadził mi pysk w nogawkę, aż mu się ektoplazma rozmyła. Może i było coś na temat deprawowania, uwodzenia, uśmierciożerczania, wpędzania w alkoholizm i opętywania niewinnych dziewcząt, kolejność przypadkowa. Ale gdybym chciał godzinami wysłuchiwać komplementów, zatrzymałbym sobie lustro po Lockharcie.  
– Komplementów?  
– Widać nie słyszał pan rzetelnych duchowych inwektyw... Wobec niemocy, spuchoniałości, zdrady dziedzictwa wielkiego Salazara i przesiąknięcia gryfońską propagandą, które mi zwykł zarzucać Krwawy Baron, również wpadając bez pukania i rzucając się na mnie – dla odmiany z ektoplazmatyczną bronią białą – to nawet nie warto było wstawać.  
– Ho, ho... Wracając jednak do itego/i ducha...  
– Widać dowiedział się w zaświatach, że chodzę z jego kuzynką, i przyleciał mnie za to przekląć.  
– Więc chodzisz z jego kuzynką...  
– Już dawno temu ostrzegałem pana, żeby nie wierzył pan we wszystko, co Black panu wmawia. I równie dawno temu zrezygnowałem z przekonywania pana. Teraz on lata po Hogwarcie wywrzaskując, że nie pozwoli, żebym uwodził jego niewinną siostrzyczkę, a pan niech sobie wierzy, w co chce.  
– Lata po Hogwarcie!  
– Owszem. Na przemian jako wrzeszczący kretyn i śliniący się ektoplazmą kundel. Kiedy w końcu się zorientował – nieprędko – że nie może mnie ugryźć, zabrał ogon w troki i wyleciał.  
– Nie wiesz zapewne dokąd?  
– W tym stroju miałem go gonić?  
– No tak... Wystarczy mi duch psa. Znaczy, wybitnego animaga. Mistrz Eliksirów w negliżu nie musi nawiedzać korytarzy. Wracaj do swojej trumny, spróbuję coś przedsięwziąć. I... Mówiłeś, że nie chodzisz z Tonks?  
– NIE.  
– Aha.  
– Nie mówiłem.

_Okolice Wieży Gryffindoru_

Pies!  
– No, niekoniecznie. Nicholasie... Och, powiem wprost: czy nie widziałeś tu przypadkiem ektoplazmatycznej duchowej esencji Syriusza Blacka w stanie maksymalnej furii?  
– Że co proszę!  
– Stary przyjacielu, nie do twarzy ci z głową dyndającą przy ramieniu...  
– Albusie. On nie żyje.  
– Nicholasie. Ty też nie żyjesz.  
– To co innego! Ja... Ja... Ja mam uprawnienia! Mam tu posadę! Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że to JA jestem duchem – rezydentem Wieży Gryffindoru! Chyba, że to ma się zmienić!  
– Nic o tym nie wiem, Nick, spokojnie. Głupio mi tak mówić do pustej szyi.  
– Pustej! Pustej! Moja głowa wciąż na niej wisi! Ona NIE JEST OSOBNO!  
– Wiem, wiem... A czy twoja głowa nie widziała tu gdzieś ducha Syriusza?  
– ...  
- No nie dąsaj się tak, bo poszarzejesz.  
– Tędy nie przelatywał.

_Lochy_

Sever!  
– Gehenna.  
– Też tęskniłam. To prawda, co mówią!  
– Nie wierz plotkom. Obaj z Lucjuszem jesteśmy hetero. Ale sukinkot nieźle całuje...  
– Jak na ryboustego, niewątpliwie. Mówią, że Siri wrócił z zaświatów i zaczął nawiedzać Hogwart, żeby przekląć nasz związek!  
– Tylko tyle? Tak się staramy, ostatnio poszliśmy w romantycznej gwiazd poświacie nekromancję uprawiać na prywatnym cmentarzyku DiMortów, a oni wolą gadać o duszach potępionych.  
– Siri nie jest potępiony.  
– Ja go potępiam. Ugryzł mnie w łydkę.  
– Czym niby, siłą woli pośmiertnej?  
– Ektoplazmą.  
– O jej, biedny Seviczek, duch mu zrobił ziazi. Chcesz, podmucham, albo pocałuję.  
– Nie całuj mnie po nogach, Tonks, kiedy leżę w trumnie.  
– Wstydź się, zboczeńcze. Może uprawiałam z tobą nekromancję, ale do nekrofilii ciągotek nie mam. To miał być platoniczny, uzdrowicielski całus. Ja niewinna jak aniołek!  
– Upadły.  
– Upadły, to ty jesteś. Leżysz w trumnie i upijasz się Ognistą. Jakie tym razem masz wyrzuty?  
– Wyrzuciłem dziś Pottera z zajęć za niedomyty kociołek.  
– I upijasz się z radości. Sev. O wyrzuty sumienia pytam.  
– Tonks. Poczekaj z tym, aż się upiję, dobrze?  
– Niedobrze. Co ci leży na duszy?  
– Ciało.  
– Gdybym cię słabiej znała, pomyślałabym, że to komplement dla mnie. No, dobrze. Pij swoją Ognistą. Z umiarem. Idę się rozejrzeć za Sirim. Jak wrócę, masz być rozkrochmalony i elokwentny. W ogóle nie rozumiem, jak facet śpiąc w takim negliżu może być taki sztywny. No, ale ja jestem niewinna jak łabędzi puch.  
– Prosto z seraju...

_Gabinet wicedyrektora_

Syriusz!  
– Minerwo, miej litość nade mną. Sir Nicholas już mi zaprezentował prawie - gubienie głowy z wrażenia, a ty wyglądasz, jakbyś nie zamierzała poprzestać na „prawie".  
– Ależ, Albusie! To niemożliwe!  
– Minerwo. Jesteśmy czarodziejami. Nie mamy tego wygodnego, mugolskiego wyjaśnienia, że coś jest „niemożliwe". No, może trochę przesadzam.  
– Mam nadzieję, że przesadzasz!  
– Niemożliwe było, żeby Syriusz ugryzł Severusa. Ale widać było możliwe, że się pojawił jako duch w Hogwarcie.  
– Żeby gryźć Severusa!  
– Nawet dla ciebie to był ostatnio całkiem dobry powód, żeby się pojawić w lochach. Aż się dziwię, że ograniczyłaś się do słownej napaści.  
– Miał czelność publicznie skrytykować moje metody dydaktyczne! Co mu się nie podoba w transmutowaniu karaluchów w padalce!  
– Minerwo. Nie publicznie, tylko wobec mnie i Tonks. A ty naprawdę nie powinnaś nas była śledzić i podsłuchiwać. Poza tym wcale nie krytykował twoich metod.  
– Ach, nie! Więc jak byś to nazwał?  
– Może – żarliwą apologią karaluchów? Jak on to się wyraził? Coś, że trzeba mieć w piersi Dziennik Ustaw Edukacyjnych zamiast serca, żeby zjaszczurczać nieszczęsne stworzenia, pozbawiać czułków drgających w takt mrocznej melodii karaluszych ścieżek, niesłyszalnej dla innych istot, żeby z tych podpoduszkowych strażników snów trumiennych robić beznogie pełzadła ku ludzkiemu zapomnieniu... A potem Tonks dodała, że niektóre nawet skrzydełka mają i że profesor McGonagall do grzechu uczniów namawia, i wtedy chyba spadłaś ze schodów razem z posągiem Ludwika Lubieżnego...  
– Lubianego!  
– A, być może...  
– Albusie! Ja – ja protestuję! To nie jest zabawne! Już nawet biedny Syriusz nie ma spokoju w grobie! Musi dopiero on zacząć błądzić po Hogwarcie jako duch, żebyś ukrócił te – te – te bezeceństwa!  
– Znaczy, transmutowanie karaluchów w padalce?  
– Bezeceństwa Tonks i Severusa!  
- A, te bezeceństwa... Minerwo. Od dwudziestu lat nie widziałem cię takiej ożywionej... Może pójdziesz razem ze mną poszukać tego błędnego psa Baskerville'ów?  
- O, zaraz go pójdę poszukać, ale na pewno nie z tobą! Sama go znajdę i razem wybijemy Tonks z głowy łażenie po Hogwarcie i zachowywanie się jak niewyżyta nastolatka! I Severusowi upijanie się w trumnie! I zachowywanie się jak znarkotyzowany wampir!  
– Ach, ten kobiecy temperament... Wypadła jak po ogień. Żeby komuś czasem zębów nie wybiła... Cóż, skoro już tu jestem... Chodźcie, karaluszki. Na świecie jest i tak za dużo padalców. Dziadzio Albus zaniesie was do lochów. Karaluchy pod poduchy. A w lochach wujek Severus wsadzi was - do słoika z formaliną?

_Lochy_

Eee... Halo? Jest tu... Profesorze!  
– Granger. Co robisz w mojej sypialni?  
– Myślałam, że to pracownia...  
– A otóż nie.  
– Pan... Leży w trumnie.  
– I stąd wniosek, że to pracownia? Bardzo gryfońskie rozumowanie.  
– Proszę!  
- Większość Gryfonów kojarzy pracę bezpośrednio z cmentarzem... Ty za to masz, o ile wiem, skrzywienie w drugą stronę. Czy przynajmniej czerpiesz z tego perwersyjną przyjemność?  
– Nie!  
– A szkoda, szkoda... Od razu widać, Granger, że brak w twoim życiu odrobiny epikureizmu. Na Hadesa. Gdyby Black mnie usłyszał. Zostałem – zmoralizowany. Nawracam młodzież na epikureizm. No, może taki bardziej ślizgoński. Każę im szukać w życiu przyjemności.  
– Ja... Ja właśnie w tej sprawie...  
– Tu szukasz przyjemności?  
– W sprawie Syriusza!  
– Uff. Więc? Bo, jak widzisz, właśnie się upijam. Powoli, ale jednak. Jeszcze jestem względnie moralizujący, tak bardziej ślizgońsko, niebawem zacznę być demoralizujący.  
– To prawda, co mówią?  
– Nie mam sumienia, nie wiem, czy istnieje życie po drugiej stronie zwierciadła Ain Eingarp, Lucjusz Malfoy całuje jak ryba, a Black był kretynem za życia i nie doznał apotezy.  
– I nic pan nie zamierza zrobić!  
– Z czym?  
– Z Syriuszem, z Tonks...  
– A co mam według ciebie zrobić! Wypruć z siebie duszę tępym sztyletem i podsunąć mu pod nos do obwąchania, żeby mógł się przekonać, że mam wobec jego kuzynki wyłącznie uczciwe zamiary! O nie. Dusza tego kundla może latać gdzie popadnie, moja ma siedzieć na miejscu. Zresztą, my, ślizgońscy Śmierciożercy Lorda, nie mamy duszy. O. Nie wiedziałaś, Granger? Dusza szkodzi na potencjał. Złota maksyma Czarnego Pana.  
– Potencjał! Tak to się teraz nazywa! No to Czarnemu Panu brak duszy właśnie na to zaszkodził!  
- ... Granger. Ja mam na ciebie wyraźny wpływ. Nie jestem pewien, czy właściwy. Ale wyraźny.  
– I bardzo dobrze. Pójdę, znajdę Syriusza i mu wytłumaczę łopatologicznie, że pan i Tonks nic, a nawet jak coś, to to nie jest jego sprawa. A potem go wyegzorcyzmuję. Zobaczy pan, że mi się uda.  
– W to nie wątpię... Ale czemu na Hadesa miałabyś to robić!  
– Żeby mieć perwersyjną przyjemność?

_Kuchnia_

Duch! Syriusz Black! Animag! Zły!  
- Spokojnie, Zgredku...  
– Harry Potter musi zostać ostrzeżony! Zgredek pójdzie ostrzec Harry'ego Pottera.  
– ZGREDKU.  
– Zgredek przeprasza, sir! Zgredek słucha. Ale Harry Potter, sir...  
– Zgredku. To był jego ojciec chrzestny i bardzo go kochał. Zły jest na kogo innego. A ponieważ jest w dodatku duchem, to raczej nie ma możliwości wyrządzić komukolwiek krzywdy. Oczywiście, mógłby wyć i nie dawać mu spać... Albo wyskakiwać znienacka z mebli, przyprawiając go o atak serca... Ale raczej nie sądzę, żeby miał takie plany. Myślę, że Harry jest absolutnie bezpieczny.  
– Zgredek będzie uważał, sir! Zgredek nie dopuści do Harry'ego Pottera żadnego wstrętnego ducha! Zgredek ma swoje sposoby! Harry Potter będzie bezpieczny, sir!  
- Tak, tak. A tymczasem, czy nie masz czegoś do jedzenia dla karaluchów? Mam tu całą rodzinkę i wyglądają na głodne... Tak im czułki drgają wymownie... Wątpię, żeby u Severusa znalazły się jakieś okruszki.

_Lochy_

Mój Seviczek.  
– Wciąż jestem trzeźwy.  
– Tak, tak. Widzę. Ach, życie jest piękne. Jesteśmy jak nowonarodzone bliźnięta. Ty trzeźwy, a ja niewinna.  
– Czy już jest za późno, żebym udusił cię pępowiną? Wyssał z ciebie oddech? Zabił cię i zbudował miasto na twoim grobie?  
– Severusie, wstydź się, nowonarodzone bliźnięta nie robią sobie takich rzeczy. Zwłaszcza bliźnięta trzeźwe i niewinne. Czy jesteś gotów, żeby opowiedzieć mi, co cię gnębi? Zrzucić z duszy ciężar?  
– Nie mam duszy, Tonks. Nie wiesz o tym? Słudzy Czarnego Pana nie mają duszy.  
– No wiem, wiem, wysysa ją z was w porywach czułości. Nio powiedz Tonks cio ci to, ktoś Seva ukrzywdził? Obraził? Posuń się, przytulę, zaraz będzie lepiej...  
– Czemu w to nie wierzę?  
– Boś Ślizgon.  
– No tak... Tonks. Daruj sobie. Upijam się, bo jestem starym posępnym bezdusznym Śmierciożercą i nikt mnie w tym celu nie musiał krzywdzić dodatkowo. Szanowny Pan Dyrektor Dumbledore może sobie twierdzić, że jestem milutki, ale nie jestem. Całowanie mnie w ciemiączko tego nie zmieni. I myślisz, że nie widzę, że zmieniłaś włosy na różowe? Widzę. Ale, dobrze mi tak. Więcej różu. Niech mnie dobija. A Szanowny Pan Dyrektor Dumbledore...  
– Sev. List miłosny do niego piszesz? Przeszlibyście na ty.  
– Jestem trzeźwy! Nie przejdę z nim na ty! Jestem trze- źwy. Pan Dyrektor Dumbledore. Nie rozmiękłem na duszy, żeby do niego mówić per ty. Nie zostałem rozbrojony. Nie zostałem rozpasany.  
– O nie, nie. Zbroja, pas cnoty i reszta osprzętu tkwią na duszy jak Chiński Mur. To wiesz co? Upij się bardziej, a wtedy pogadamy. Czekaj, tylko cmoknę cię w nos.  
- ... Całuj w nos swojego kundla! Dajcie mi pępowinę, a uduszę tą gehennę. Nie jestem aż takim złym Śmierciożercą!  
– Mój Seviczek. A, podobno Gruby Mnich spotkał Syriusza.  
– O.  
– No, chodził i pomstował na ciebie, o mojej niewinności szarganej biadolił...  
– Szarganie niewinności to moja specjalność... Druga po krojeniu ingrendiencji... Na trzecim miejscu jest wypruwanie wnętrzności... I cóż?  
– Nicóż. Mnich nie takie rzeczy w życiu i życiu po- życiu widział, tylko Siriego przeżegnał na drogę.  
– A on się rozwiał w kłąb siarki i wrócił do piekła?  
– Nie, poszedł pomstować gdzie indziej.  
– Fatalnie.  
– Za to Mnich podobno nas też by chętnie przeżegnał.  
– Na drogę?  
– Ekhmm... Na nową drogę życia...  
- ... ... Puchoni.

_Wielka Sala_

I nigdzie go nie spotkałeś, Argusie?  
– Jak Panią Norris kocham, że nigdzie. Ze dwa duchy i kilkoro dzieciaków wspominało, że się na niego natknęli w różnych miejscach, ale ja go nie widziałem. Podobno raz psem biega po korytarzach, raz znowu chodzi jako człowiek i profesorowi Snape'owi złorzeczy strasznie. A moja kochana też się rozglądała, ale nic nie wypatrzyła.  
– Mrrrrrrr!  
– Wstyd, żeby się obce duchy po zamku pętały, wziąć by wezwać z Ministerstwa jakiegoś speca i razem z Irytkiem całe to tałatajstwo jednym zaklęciem wyplenić, mówię panu, panie Dyrektorze, same z nimi kłopoty, a to wszystko na mojej głowie! Nie dalej jak wczoraj musiałem z moją biedną kochaną...  
– Oczywiście, Argusie, pomyślę, jakby ci tu ulżyć... I twojej biednej kochanej... Ale gdzie tego Syriusza poniosło? Błędny duch...  
– No, ja tam się nie znam, panie dyrektorze, ale jak raz się szedłem rozejrzeć w okolicach Wieży Gryffindoru, kiedy pana spotkałem, swój to zawsze do swego ciągnie, a te gryfońskie dzikusy to skaranie boskie.  
– Widzisz, Argusie, ty mi zawsze coś mądrego poradzisz... Może dropsa? A, nie, nie z tej kieszeni, w tej to... Co innego akurat przechowuję. Ćśśś, karaluszki, chyba nie chcecie skończyć w odkażaczu?

_Lochy_

Niech go Merlin próchnicą różdżki porazi, tego potępieńca potępionego, tego durnego, skretyniałego upiora, tę psią mordę błędną, już ja mu pokażę, niedopieszczonemu idiocie!  
– Tonks. Ja też tęskniłem.  
– Nie mów do mnie „Tonks" tym tonem! Mam imię.  
– Nymphadora... Bogini leśnych zaciszy... Tańcząca w koronie słonecznych promieni, prześwitujących przez tajemnicze girlandy bluszczu... Nymphadora... Pójdź w me ramiona, kapłanko radości życia...  
– Widzę, że już jesteś pijany. I dobrze. Szykuj te ramiona.  
- ... ... Że spotkałaś Blacka, to się domyślam. Ale co ci nagadał, to nie wiem.  
– Co! Jak to co! Ten zidiociały nieboszczyk w stanie gazowym śmie twierdzić, że ja jestem biednym, niewinnym dziewczęciem, naiwnym, niedoświadczonym i prostodusznym, i że stanowię łatwy łup dla twoich śmierciożerczych łap, w związku z czym należy mnie ochronić, zanim mnie nie sprofanujesz.  
– Uuuwielbiam cię profanować. Widzisz, tak długo ludziom wmawiałaś swoją niewinność, aż uwierzyli.  
– Ten pies mu mordę lizał uważa mnie za niewiniątko, co nigdy w życiu nie miało jednej perwersyjnej myśli! On myśli, że ty jesteś jakimś śmierciożerczym zwodzicielem dziewic, czcikradcą i czym tam jeszcze, a że ja taka ślepa, niewinna i bez inicjatywy! A wiesz, co jest najgorsze?  
– Chyba się domyślam.  
– Najgorsze jest, że ten kretyn ma rację!  
– A – tego bym się nie domyślił...  
– Inicjatywy wykazuję zero! Grzesznych, perwersyjnych i zbereźnych inklinacji wykazuję zero! I jakoś nie widzę, żebyś mi cześć skradł! Wnioski: bez inicjatywy, niewinna i ślepa! Koniec tego dobrego!  
– Czy ja twierdziłem, że to było dobre?  
– Wstawaj! Ale już! Idziemy do ogrodu storczykowego!  
- A czemu tam?  
– Bo, psiakrętka, lubię ogród storczykowy!  
– A. I tam ci mam cześć skraść?  
– A czy ja ci każę? Schowamy się w zaroślach, a Syriusz niech się dławi zgadując, co tam robimy. Możemy sobie w ramach wolnego czasu czytać komiksy o Martinie Miggsie.  
– W ramach wolnego czasu.  
– Jeśli, oczywiście, uda nam się jakiś wygospodarować, kiedy JA już skończę z kradzeniem TWOJEJ czci...

_Okolice Wieży Gryffindoru_

Witaj, droga Hermiono. Nie widziałaś przypadkiem...  
– Och, panie Dyrektorze, widziałam!  
– Sądząc po twoim zdenerwowaniu, nie obyło się bez awantury. I pewnie znowu przyjdzie mi szukać ducha w polu.  
– A, nie, bynajmniej. Może pan się już nim nie przejmować. To, proszę sobie wyobrazić, w ogóle nie był Syriusz!  
– Co ty powiesz?  
– Och, panie Dyrektorze, miałam ochotę ich udusić obydwóch, kiedy to usłyszałam. Bo wie pan, profesor Snape wyrzucił dziś Harry'ego z zajęć, zresztą nie całkiem bez powodu, muszę przyznać. I obaj z Ronem wymyślili taki dowcip. Dostali zaklęcie od Freda i George'a, wywołali coś w rodzaju cienia przypominającego Syriusza, żeby go nasłać na profesora. To coś miało zniknąć po paru godzinach, właśnie się rozwiało, na moich oczach! Muszę zaraz biec do profesora Snape'a, żeby mu powiedzieć, że się nie musi przejmować, bo tak się biedak gryzł tym Syriuszem... To znaczy, on nic nie mówił o tym, ale ja wiedziałam, a już jak zaczął mówić o duszy...  
– No, rzeczywiście, to nieomylny znak...  
– Zaraz go muszę znaleźć, mapa mówi, że jest w ogrodzie, więc...  
– Tak sobie myślę, że może najpierw poszłabyś ze mną do gabinetu i pomogłabyś mi nakarmić karaluchy?  
- i Karaluchy/i Ale profesor Snape...  
– Coś mi mówi, że w swoich rozmyślaniach przerzucił się już z duszy na ciało, a ja naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy z tymi karaluchami. Fascynujące stworzenia... Myślałaś kiedyś, żeby wyhodować sobie czułki?

KONIEC.


End file.
